Summer of '64
by Ultrawoman
Summary: COMPLETE! (Part 8 now up!) The year after the film is set and the Housmanns return to Kellermans. Please R&R.
1. PART 1

A/N : I'm not sure if this is going to work out quite how I planned so I've posted the first part to see what others think. If I get positive feedback, then I'll write and post some more. This is a sequel to Dirty Dancing in which Baby and Johnny have kept in touch, by letters and stuff, since the end of the summer of 1963. Now it is summer of 1964 and the Housmann family are going back to Kellermans.

Please R&R and let me know if you want me to write some more.

Btw, it is written like a screenplay more than a story.

Baby (Voice Over): That was the summer of 1964, when everyone still called me Baby and I truly didn't mind. That was after President Kennedy was shot, after the Beatles came and one year since I'd found the only guy that was as great as my Dad. That was the year of our second trip to Kellermans.

__

Car pulls into Kellermans and the family get out - Dr Housmann, Mrs Housmann, Lisa and Baby (Francis).

Dr Housmann : At least let me park the car before you jump out, Baby.

Baby : I'm sorry Daddy, but you know I really want to see Johnny. I've only had letters from him since last year and I can't wait to see him again.

Max : Hey Doc, I knew once I'd got you up on my mountain, you'd be back.

Mrs H : Of course we're back Max. How are you?

Max : You'd better ask your husband that one, although I think I'm fine.

Dr H : You're better, Max. That blood pressures got a lot better over the last few months.

Max : Well it would have. I was stressing last year over the amount of guests we were going to get, but since the public got to know about that dancing from last season, we're fully booked. I guess, you're partly responsible for that, young lady.

Baby : Not really, Johnny just taught me well. It was mostly his ideas.

Johnny : Did I hear my name?

Baby : Johnny!

__

Baby runs into Johnny's arms and they hug.

Johnny : Oh Baby, I've missed you so much.

Baby : I missed you too.

Max : I hate to break up the party, but you might want to know there are dance lessons in the gazebo in ten minutes.

Lisa : Not the merengue again?!

Max : No, this is something I think you'll enjoy...

Baby : Their teaching 'dirty dancing'.

Johnny : Baby, you know I don't like it when you call it that!

Baby : I'm sorry, but are they?

Penny : Not 'they', me!

__

Penny walks up to the group of people and Baby moves to hug her.

Baby : Penny! How are you?

Penny : I'm fine, especially since Robbie left.

Baby : Well, that's understandable.

Max : Er, shouldn't you be somewhere, Penny.

Penny : Yes boss, I'm on my way. Hey Baby, do you wanna come?

__

Baby looks at her father who nods.

Dr H : Go on, we'll see you soon.

Baby : Thankyou Daddy. Hey Lisa, you coming?

Lisa : If that's alright?

Penny : Of course it's alright. We taught Baby this stuff, we can teach you.

Baby : [whispers] Don't bet on it

__

A few minutes later, in the gazebo, Penny is teaching a group of guests a more formal version of 'dirty dancing'. Johnny and Baby are dancing together. 

Baby : I've missed dancing with you.

Johnny : Well, you certainly haven't forgotten how to do this.

Baby : Of course I haven't. Besides I've been practising. It's just a shame Lisa can't get the hang of it.

__

A few feet away from Baby and Johnny, Penny is spending most of her time trying to help Lisa, who is really not getting it right.

Penny : Lisa, you need to listen to the rhythm of the music.

Lisa : I am but this isn't easy on my own.

Johnny : [whispers] No guy is going to dance with her while she's doing it like that. She'll injure somebody.

Baby : [giggles] SShhh...

__

Billy enters the gazebo.

Penny : Lisa, you need to get this right and then we'll find you a guy, okay?

Lisa : [watches Billy enter]

Penny : Lisa, are you listening to me?

Lisa : Er, yeah, could you show me again.

Billy : Hey Johnny, hey Baby.

Johnny : Hey couz, glad you could join us.

Billy : Well, I've been carrying these lovely ladies luggage to their rooms [gestures to Baby and Lisa]

Lisa : [giggles]

__

Johnny and Baby dance away from the others.

Penny : Hey Billy, Lisa needs someone to dance with. You wanna volunteer?

Billy : Sure.

Lisa : Oh, that's okay, you don't have too.

Billy : I've got nothing else to do and I don't think I'm gonna get a whole lot of conversation out of those two [gestures to Baby and Johnny who are still dancing and kissing too]

Lisa : Okay

Penny : Great, now Lisa, remember what I told you, head up, eyes open, frame locked, and find the rhythm and stick with it, okay?

Lisa : [nods]

Billy : I'm sure you'll be fine. Your sister's a natural.

Lisa : [smiles]

__

Billy and Lisa start to dance and she steps on his foot.

Lisa : Oh God, sorry. I'm not quite as good at this as Baby.

Billy : That's okay. It's only one foot, I've got another one. [smiles]

Lisa : [smiles]

Billy : Now, let's try again.

__

Billy and Lisa start to dance again, and she is getting it right for a while.

Billy : There you see, you've got it. Now turn...

Lisa turns and elbows Billy in the face.

Lisa : Oh I'm so sorry.

Billy : That's okay. [puts his hand to his face] Ow, it's just my eye...

Lisa : Well, you've got another one of those too, haven't you? [smiles]

Billy : [smiles] Yeah, I guess I have.

Johnny : What is your sister doing to Billy?

Baby : Not sure, but he doesn't seem to mind whatever she's doing.

Johnny : You don't think they like each other, do you?

Baby : I don't know, but he's a definite improvement on the guy she fell for last year.

Johnny : Don't even mention that creep, Baby. No, Billy's a nice guy, your sisters safe with him.

Baby : Oh yeah, she's safe. I just wish I could say the same for your cousin. I think she'd going to kill him before this song is over! [laughs]

Johnny : How come she is so uncoordinated when you are such an amazing dancer?

Baby : Because I had the best teacher. [smiles]

__

Johnny and Baby kiss.

A/N : Well, what do you think so far? Please let me know if you liked it and then I will write some more. I look forward to reading any reviews I get.


	2. PART 2

A/N : Thanks for all the positive feedback about the first part of this story. Thankyou to susan friedman, HAA, Krysteena, Cloudburst2000 and my anonymous reviewer too, because of you five I have decided to continue with this story and I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

(Disclaimer : I do not own any characters mentioned here, and I am nothing to do with the film Dirty Dancing)

The Housmann family are in there room at Kellermans. It's the evening of their first day there. Baby puts on her jacket and heads for the door.

Dr H : Baby, where are you going?

Baby : Er, just up to the main house...I, I wanted to see if Neil was around.

Mrs H : Honey, if you're going up to the dancers quarters to see Johnny and Penny, I wish you would just say so.

Baby : Sorry Mom, I didn't know if you'd want me to go up there. I mean technically it's against the rules.

Dr H : Well, I don't mind, but I want you to ask Max first. Guests aren't supposed to be up there, but if he makes an exception for you, then I guess it's okay.

Lisa : Can I go too, Daddy?

Dr H : Why do you want to go, Lisa?

Lisa : Well, I...

Baby : She's learning to dance, like me.

Mrs H : Oh that's nice dear.

Dr H : Yes, you can both go, but like I said, I want you to go and ask Max first.

Baby : Okay, Daddy

Lisa : Thankyou, Daddy.

Baby leaves with Lisa right behind her.

Baby : You want to come to see Billy, don't you?

Lisa : No! I want to learn to dance.

Baby : Then why didn't you tell Mom an Dad that? Why did I have to make an excuse for you?

Lisa : Just leave it, Baby!

__

Baby and Lisa walk in silence up to the main house to find Max. They enter and see Max talking to his grandson, Neil.

Baby : Hey Mr Kellerman.

Max : Baby, Lisa, you remember my grandson, Neil.

Baby : Of course. How are you, Neil?

Neil : I'm fine, thanks. You both look great.

Baby : Thanks. [smiles] Mr Kellerman, could we ask you something?

Max : Of course, but only if you call me Max. You're young women now and we're all friends so I think you can call me by my first name.

Baby : Okay, Max, can Lisa and me go up to see Johnny and Penny in the staff quarters?

Neil : That area is off limits to guests.

Baby : Yeah, I know, but I thought...

Max : Of course you can go and see your guy. [smiles] What kind of man would I be if I got in the way of true love. Besides if it wasn't for you and your family and those dace kids, this place might not be making the profits that it is.

Neil : [whispers] But Grandpa!

Max : [whispers] Shh Neil.

Max : You two young ladies have fun, okay?

Lisa : [smiles]

Baby : [smiles] Thankyou, Mr Kel..., Max, we will.

__

Lisa and Baby practically run out of the doors and over to the staff quarters leaving Max and Neil behind.

Neil : How could you let them go up there?

Max : What is your problem Neil? Baby wants to see her friends and she wants to take her sister along, I don't see why it bothers you so much.

__

Max walks away.

Neil : [to himself] No, you wouldn't, would you.

__

Baby and Lisa arrive outside the dancers 'dirty dancing' room. Music can be heard quite loudly, coming from inside. 

Baby : You ready for this, Lisa?

Lisa : Why wouldn't I be?

__

Baby opens the doors and a cheer goes up as the dancers see who it is. Johnny moves quickly to the door with Penny and Billy not far behind.

Baby : Well that was a warm welcome! [laughs]

Johnny : Well, they all remember what a wonderful person and a wonderful dancer you are!

Penny : Do your parents know you're up here?

Baby : Yeah, they made us ask Max's permission but at least we can't get into trouble this time. It's all above board [laughs] if you can call this kind of dancing above board!

__

Lisa looks around the room at the dancers and looks nervous.

Penny : You okay, Lisa?

Lisa : [nods]

Baby : [whispers to Johnny] I think she's nervous.

Johnny : See this isn't what we teach the guests. Max thinks it'd be 'improper'. We cleaned it up a little for the main floor.

Lisa : [to Baby] You know how to do this?

Baby : Yeah, it's easy. You just have to let yourself go and keep with the rhythm.

Lisa : I think I'll sit this one out.

Baby : Okay, I'll see you soon.

__

Johnny leads Baby out amongst the dancers. Penny goes to dance too with another dancer called Tommy. Lisa moves and sits down on a table at the side of the room and Billy follows her and sits beside her.

Billy : My foot is okay now, by the way.

Lisa : [looks embarrassed] Oh yeah, sorry about that. What about your eye?

Billy : Well, I can still see so I'm not too worried. [smiles]

Billy : Are you sure you don't wanna try this?

Lisa : I don't know...

Billy : Come on, it'd be fun.

Lisa : Last time we danced I injured you, twice. How is that fun?

Billy : [looks away] It was still fun.

Lisa : [blushes] Okay, I'll try it. [smiles]

Billy : [smiles] Great, come on.

__

Billy grabs Lisa's hand and takes her out on the dance floor. He tries to teach her to dance like Johnny tried to teach Baby the first time he met her the previous year, and she actually starts to get it right.

Billy : Hey, you're really good at this kind of dancing.

Lisa : [blushes]

__

Johnny notices his cousin dancing with Lisa.

Johnny : [to Baby] Hey, look at those two.

Baby : I can't believe he got Lisa doing this.

Johnny : Well at least she's not knocking him senseless this time. [laughs]

Baby : You remember the first time we danced together. I was so nervous because you were such a wonderful dancer.

Johnny : Yeah, well, so are you now.

Baby : Thanks. When did Billy learn to dance?

Johnny : He never really learnt, he kind of picked things up. Me and Penny have been dancing since we were kids and Billy was always kind of around. He watched and helped out and he doesn't do too bad, at this stuff, at least.

Baby : Well, this is the first kind of dancing I've seen Lisa do where she's been able to stick to a rhythm or move to the music without injuring herself or someone else. [laughs]

Johnny : Maybe it's not the dancing. Maybe it's the one she's dancing with.

Baby : [smiles] Yeah, maybe.

A/N : Please review and I will post more as soon as I can.


	3. PART 3

A/N : Thanx to susan friedman, Twins of Hazzard, Jessica and kiiri no ryu for the reviews. Here is part 3.

(Disclaimer : see part 2)

__

It's few days since the Housmanns arrived at Kellermans. Everyday the family goes to the main hall in the evening and then the two girls, Baby and Lisa, go over to the staff quarters with the dancers. Baby and Johnny are as happy together as they had been the Summer before and Lisa and Billy seem to be getting closer as do Penny and Tommy.

The couples are all 'dirty dancing' along with the rest of the dancers.

Johnny : I wish I could dance with you all the time, Baby. I mean, don't get me wrong I love Penny and she's a terrific dancer, but it's not the same as dancing with you.

Baby : Well, I wish we could dance together too, like we did last year on the last night, but I don't see that happening.

[Pause]

Baby : Although, I don't see why we couldn't.

Johnny : What?

Baby : Well, Tommy is a good dancer so he could dance with Penny, I man it's obvious they like each other a lot and then we could dance together. You've taught me all the routines and I'm sure Max wouldn't mind.

Johnny : Baby, that would be incredible but I really don't see the boss man going for it.

Baby : He will, if we just ask him. You know he really likes you since last year, this place would be doing half as well as it is if it wasn't for you and this kind of dancing.

__

The song finished playing and Johnny took Baby by the hand and they walked over to Penny and Tommy.

Johnny : Hey, Penny, we've got an idea we want to run by you.

Penny : What's that?

Baby : We want to dance together, in front of everybody, so when you do your act next week, how about me and Johnny dance together and you dance with Tommy.

Penny : Well, I've got no problem with it, but what will Max say?

Baby : Leave him to me, so are we going to do it or not?

Tommy : Well, I'm in.

Penny : Yeah, why not, me too.

Baby : [smiles] Great, this is going to be great.

Lisa walks over to join them and Billy follows her.

Lisa : What's going to be great?

Baby : Next week, when Johnny and Penny were going to their act, me and Johnny, and Penny and Tommy, are all going to dance.

Lisa : Wow, that will be great.

Baby : You think you can re-choreograph it so the four of us can do it, Johnny?

Johnny : Sure, it's not a problem.

Billy : What will the boss say?

Baby : I'm hoping he's going to like the idea, but I'll have to go ask him.

Lisa : You want to go now baby? I'll come with you if you want.

Baby : Sure, let's get it over with, now. [to Johnny] Wish me luck.

Johnny : Good luck, Baby [kisses her]

Baby : Come on Lisa.

Lisa : [to Baby] I'm coming [to Billy] See you later?

Billy : Count on it.

__

Baby and Lisa leave the hall and go to find Max. They find him in the empty restaurant area at a table with Neil.

Baby : Hey Max, hey Neil.

Max : Baby, Lisa, what can we do for you?

Baby : Well, we were wondering if it would be okay if we made some changes to the dance act for next week.

Neil : I don't think our guests would like any chances to be made...

Max : [to Neil] Come on Neil, if we hadn't made any changes after last season we'd be in a complete mess by now. [to Baby] What sort of changes did you girls have in mind?

Baby : I was talking to Johnny and Penny, and we thought, if you didn't mind that we could re-choreograph their two person dance into a four person piece, where I would dance with Johnny and Penny would dance with Tommy.

Max : Well, Baby, I don't know...

Neil : I don't think it's a good idea...

Lisa : Why not?

Neil : Well, I...[thinking]...Baby's not on the staff, she's a guest.

Baby : I was a guest last year and I danced at the Sheldrake, and in the last dance of the season here. What's the difference?

Max : [to Neil] Yes, what is the difference? [to Baby] Baby, I want you to talk to your parents about this first but if they approve I don't see any reason why you shouldn't dance. I mean, we all know you're capable of it and if Johnny can manage to keep up with his work as well as re-choreograph the dance, then I would be happy for it to happen.

Baby : Thankyou, Max, I really appreciate this.

Max : And what about you Lisa? Are you going to dance?

Lisa : Er, well, no, I don't really dance very well...[looks embarrassed]

Max : Oh well, we can't all be dancers can we, I'm sure there's lots of other things you're good at.....anyway, I really should be getting on with this paperwork, so I'll see you girls tomorrow, okay?

Baby : Okay, Max and thanks again.

Max : You're welcome sweetheart.

__

Baby and Lisa leave.

Max : Now Neil, what is your problem with Baby and the dancers?

Neil : I just don't think she should be dating a guy like Johnny.

Max : Neil, she's a girl and she's in love, let her alone. 

Neil : But he's no good for her!

Max : Do you still like her or something?

Neil : Of course I like her, but not like that, well, I don't know, just leave me alone [storms out of the room]

__

Back at the Housmanns room, Baby asks her parents about the dancing.

Dr H : Well, if Max says it's alright, I don't see that it's a problem.

Baby : Oh, thankyou Daddy. It's going to be great!

Lisa : [to herself] Yeah, for you, maybe.

A/N : Please review and I'll update ASAP.


	4. PART 4

A/N : Sorry about the delay. I did mean to write and post again sooner than this but other fanfics and real life got in the way for a while. Anyway, thanx to; susan friedman, UKClaire, Cloudburst 2000, leah, Frances and krystal - for the latest reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. (Also, I'd just like to apologise for my mis-spelling of Frances, I didn't realise I had used the wrong one).

Now, onto part 4...

(Disclaimer : see part 2)

__

In the practice room, Johnny and Baby, and, Penny and Tommy, are practising their dance routine. Billy is by the record player taking care of the music.

Johnny : Now turn, step, and break for the lift...

Baby and Penny move away from Johnny and Tommy.

Johnny : Go

__

Right on Johnny's word, the two girls run and jump toward the guys who catch them and lift them over their heads.

__

After a couple of seconds, they lower the girls to the ground.

Johnny : Yes, now left and step, turn and bow.

__

The four dancers complete their routine and Billy stops the record. 

Billy : That looks great guys

Penny : Johnny, I can't believe you re choreographed this whole thing by yourself and in two days!

Baby : It's great, I just hope we can learn it all by next weeks show.

Johnny : Well, we have almost six whole days and it's not like we're beginners or anything. You remember Baby, I taught you how to dance, from scratch, in a week and you did great.

Baby : Of course I remember...but I didn't do the lift [looks embarrassed].

Penny : No, but you did everything else and that's an incredible amount to learn in such a short time.

__

Lisa enters the room.

Lisa : Hey guys, how's the dance coming?

Baby : Excellent.

Lisa : Good.[with fake smile]

__

Lisa walks over to Billy by the record player.

Tommy : Could we do the second part again? My timing still isn't right.

Johnny : [To Tommy}Sure. [To Billy] Billy, can you....? 

Billy is talking with Lisa and not paying attention.

Johnny : [shouts] Billy! 

Billy : What?

Johnny : Can you play the music please?

Billy : Sure. [looks embarrassed] Sorry, Johnny.

__

The music starts, the four dancers take their places and Johnny calls instructions as they begin to dance.

Johnny : Okay, now wait for the beat...and go, right and left, turn and go...

Penny : [screams]

__

Baby and Johnny rush over to Penny and Tommy who are on the floor. Billy turns off the music and he and Lisa move to see what is happening.

Baby : What happened? Are you two okay?

Tommy : Ouch, not really. [gets up holding arm]

Johnny : Penny, can you stand up, sweetheart?

Penny : Ow, no. [puts hand on ankle]

Baby : I'll fetch my father.

__

Baby runs out of the room.

Later...Penny is lying on her bed and Dr Housmann has just finished checking her ankle.

Dr. Housmann : It's just a sprain, so it will heal but I'm afraid you've danced your last for this season. 

Penny : Oh, no. [looks worried]

Johnny : It's okay Pen, we'll work something out. Maria and Jenna can fill in sometimes and the other times well...

Baby : [enthusiastically] I'll do it! [To Dr H] If that's all right with you, Daddy.

Dr. H : Well, we'll see what happens.[smiles]

Penny : How's Tommy? 

Dr H. : He'll survive, but when you came down you landed on his right arm. 

Penny : Is it broken?

Dr H : No, fortunately he's only got a sprain too, no fractures.

Penny : Thank God.

Dr H : I think you should get some rest now.

__

Dr Housmann leaves, and Baby and Johnny go back to the practice room where they left Lisa and Billy. Billy is still there, Lisa is gone.

Billy : How are they?

Johnny : Penny's sprained her ankle, Tommy's sprained his arm, but they're going to be okay.

Baby : I guess that puts paid to our dance next week.

Billy : But it can't.

Johnny : It kind of has to, Billy. We can't put on a four person act with only two people.

Billy : Well, you're going to have to find someone. Max has had me putting up these posters for the last two days - everyone knows about it. [hands poster to Baby and Johnny]

Baby : [reads aloud] 'Greatest Dance Act - Ever! Johnny Castle and friends perform a newly choreographed four person dance routine. Exclusively at Kellermans Mountain Resort'

Johnny : Well, he's just going to have to un-advertise it because it's not happening.

Baby : We can't let Max down, Johnny, or the guests. There must be people who can fill in? Didn't you say Maria or Jenna could fill in for Penny?

Johnny : No, they could do some of her lessons but not the act next week. They're just too busy. I'm afraid, Baby, you can't be Miss Fix-it this year.

Baby : No. [smiles] No, you're wrong, we can fix this. You have just given me a great idea. 

Johnny : What are you up to?

Baby : Wait right here - both of you!

__

Later...Baby has returned to the practice room with Lisa and has told Johnny, Billy and Lisa her plan.

Lisa : No way!

Billy : No, we can't.

Baby : Oh, come on, we need you. Tell them, Johnny! 

Johnny : I'm sorry, Baby, but they're right. They can't do it.

Baby : Do you remember last year? You said I couldn't dance, in fact, _I_ said I couldn't dance, I couldn't even do the Merengue, but you taught me to dance almost as well as any other dancer at Kellermans.

Johnny : Hey, I taught you to be _better_ than any other dancer here.

Baby : Well, if you could teach me, why can't we teach Lisa and Billy.

Billy : Baby, I'm not a dancer. Johnny's the dancer, I'm just the hired help around here.

Lisa : And what about me? Baby, you know what my dancing is like.

Baby : [to Lisa] But you've been getting better [To Billy] and Billy, I've seen you dance.

Billy : Well, yeah, in the staff quarters, I can do that kind of dancing, but not this fancy stuff that you guys do.

Baby : [To Billy] You can learn. [To all three] Oh, come on guys. Together, I know we can pull this off.

Johnny : I guess we could give it a shot, if these two think they're up to it.

Billy : Well, I suppose we could try.

Baby : Lisa?

Lisa : I don't know...

Billy : Come on, Lisa, the least we can do is try. Anyway, it might be fun. [smiles]

Lisa : Okay, I'll try it. [smiles]

Baby : [excitedly] Yes! This is going to be so good.

Johnny : [smiles, but worried] Yeah, let's hope so.

A/N : Please review and I will try to update faster next time.


	5. PART 5

A/N : Sorry if this part is a little shorter than usual. I am currently writing four different fics so progress on new chapters have to be slow coming and/or short. Thanx to; Leah Day, Kala4nea, DaughterOfTheDawn, HAA, for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this new part.

(Disclaimer : see part 2)

__

In the practice room, Johnny & Baby and Billy & Lisa are practising for their dance.

Johnny : Now, one, two, three, four, five - no, no, no...[as Lisa makes a mistake]

Baby : Lisa, you have to concentrate.

Lisa : I'm sorry but it's hard. We can't all be perfect dancers like you, y'know.

Johnny : Okay, okay. Let's try that again. 

__

They all start again.

Johnny : And, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, that's better, now turn and back, one, two, three, four - Billy! [ as Billy makes a mistake]

Billy : What?

Baby : Turn to your left Billy, not your right.

Billy : Oh sorry.

Baby : This is hopeless.

Penny : Don't say that, there's gotta be a way to work it out. Isn't that what you said to me once, Baby.

__

All turn to see Penny in the doorway, on crutches because of her bad ankle.

Baby : Penny, you're up!

Penny : Yeah, I just had to see how you guys were doing.

Penny comes in and sits down on a chair to one side of the room and the others come to stand near her.

Johnny : It's not so bad, [whispers to Penny] it's not so good either.

Penny : [laughs] Oh well, let's see what you have so far. Maybe I can help somehow.

Baby : Thanks but, actually, I think we could all use a break.

Johnny : We don't have time for a break Baby. [gestures to Billy & Lisa] These two need all the practice they can get.

Billy : Well, we can carry on without you for a while if Penny doesn't mind helping out, y'know she could just watch and give us pointers.

Johnny : You need more than pointers, Billy.

Baby : Johnny, give them a chance.

Penny : Sure, I'll stay and help and you two, [looks at Baby & Johnny] go and get some rest.....or something. [winks]

Johnny : Okay, but I want you to stay in that chair and rest that ankle.

Penny : Yes, boss.[laughs]

Baby : Okay, see you guys later. Have fun.

Baby and Johnny leave and Penny turn her attention to Billy and Lisa.

Penny : Okay you two, let's see what you can do.

Billy and Lisa dance, but not very well. Penny just watches, cringing when they make mistakes. 

Then there is a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Tommy.

Tommy : [To Penny] Hey, I thought I might find you here.

Penny : [smiles] I was just helping Billy and Lisa with their moves.

Tommy : Well, I was wondering, since your ankle was getting better if you'd be up to coming to lunch with me.

Penny : Well, I don't know. [To Billy & Lisa] Can you guys get on without me?

Billy : Sure, we'll be fine.

Penny : Okay then, I'll see you later.

Penny leaves with Tommy, leaving Billy and Lisa alone.

Lisa : Well, I guess I should be going too.

Billy : I thought we were practising

Lisa : On our own?

Billy : Well, yeah, maybe it'll be easier to concentrate without any distractions. Just you and me and the rhythm of the music.

They both look seriously at each other and begin to dance, concentrating on the rhythm and each others eyes. 

They end their dance in each other arms.

Lisa : [breathless] Wow, I think we did it! [grins]

Billy : [breathless] Yeah, we did.

They kiss.

__

Meanwhile, Baby and Johnny walk together, their arms around each other.

Baby : So what do you want to do with the little bit of spare time we have.

Johnny : I don't know, horse shoes? croquet? 

Baby : [glares at Johnny]

Johnny : [laughs] It was a joke, Baby.

Baby : Good, because I was thinking we could go back to your room and do a little 'dancing' of our own...

Johnny : I think that could be arranged.

__

They kiss.

Around the corner of the next building Neil is watching them. Max comes up behind his grandson.

Max : Neil, what are you doing?

Neil : Nothing.

Max : Don't you have work to do?

Neil : Er, yes, I was just going to check on the dancers, see how next weeks extravaganza was coming along.

Max : Well then go and do that, and stop creeping around and staring. You're going to frighten the guests with that kind of behaviour.

Neil : Yes, sir.

Neil wanders over to the practice room and enters without knocking. Lisa and Billy part from their kissing.

Lisa : Oh, hi Neil.[embarrassed]

Billy : Hey Neil.[smiles]

Lisa : I should be going now.

Lisa makes for the door.

Billy : I'll see you later?

Lisa : [nods]

Billy : So what can I do for you, Neil?

Neil : [annoyed] Nothing, just tell your cousin he better not mess up next weeks show.

Neil leaves and slams the door behind himself.

Billy : [to himself] What was that about?

A/N : Please keep reviewing and I'll update again as soon as I can.


	6. PART 6

A/N : I finally managed to break my writers block and so here is the next part of this story. I hope it is okay and that you enjoy it. 

I would like to thank; DaughterOfTheDawn, Cloudburst2000, nikki, Leah, aimee, Kristen, Rhonda, Pearl Teardrops, for their reviews and extra thanks also to Leah and Susan for their supportive emails. 

(Disclaimer : see part 2)

PART 6

__

Baby, Johnny, Lisa and Billy and warming up for a rehearsal in the practice room.

Baby : I can't believe it's today!

Lisa : I know, I've never been so nervous about anything in my life.

Billy : Hey, come on, you'll be fine. I'll be right there with you and you know we know this stuff.

Johnny : Okay guys, ready for final rehearsal?

Lisa : Ready as we'll ever be, I guess.

__

They dance the routine. Baby and Johnny do a lift, Lisa and Billy have different steps on that part. They finish the dance and bow. They look over at the door when they hear quiet applause. Penny and Tommy are in the doorway, they've been watching the dancing.

Penny : I think we might be out of a job, Tommy. [laughs]

Lisa : Oh no, this is a one time thing, I'm never doing this again.

Penny : Well, you've done very well, both of you.

Johnny : How's the ankle, Penny?

Penny : Much better, thanks. In fact, the doctor said ironically, I could start dancing again today.

Tommy : Yeah, he said the same to me. My wrist has completely healed.

Billy : You can have your part back if you want.

Lisa : Yeah, absolutely.

Tommy : There's no way we could re-learn it in less than twelve hours, Billy. 

Penny : Sorry Billy, looks like you're stuck being a dancer.

Billy : Well, I guess I shouldn't complain, I mean there was an upside to this [looks at Lisa]

Lisa : [blushes] Yeah.

Baby : Well, why don't we go check out the hall. They were decorating it and setting up all day yesterday so it should look pretty special for us.

Johnny : Good idea, but as soon as we get back I'd like to run through the routine one more time...

Baby : Okay, Johnny, yes, we'll make sure it's perfect. [smiles] Trust me, it's going to be the best dance number ever performed. [kisses him on the cheek]

__

Johnny, Baby, Lisa, Billy, Penny, Tommy go across to the main hall. It is dark when they enter.

Johnny : Billy, can you get the lights?

Billy : No problem, Johnny. [goes to turn on lights]

Lisa : Billy?

Billy : Guys, I think the powers out, the lights aren't working.

Baby : What about the stage lights?

Billy : No, none of them are working.

Tommy : I'll go get the emergency flashlights from the store room. [exits]

Johnny : How are we supposed to perform in the dark?

Baby : Don't worry Johnny, I'm sure we can fix this. 

Tommy : [returns] Here we go. [hands one large torch to Johnny, one to Billy and keeps one for himself]

__

Torches are switched on and the six people look around the room

Billy : What happened in here? 

Johnny : I don't know, but that stage is destroyed.

Baby : Looks like someone's taken a blade to the curtains. [goes to look closer] and the stage floor too.

Penny : Who would do something like that?

Lisa : I can't believe this is happening. Do you think Max knows?

Johnny : I doubt it, but we're going to have to tell him.

Tommy : Why do I get the feeling someone didn't want you guys to perform tonight. I mean, there's no way we can get this fixed in time for your act.

Baby : Well, let's see what Max has to say about it.

__

Baby, Johnny, Lisa, Billy, Penny, Tommy all stand around Max.

Max : What do you mean, someone has sabotaged the main hall?

Lisa : It's ruined, the lights don't work and the stage has been all but destroyed.

Max : I think I need to see this for myself.

__

All go back to the main hall.

Max : I don't understand who would do this...

Baby : Someone who didn't want us to perform?

Max : Maybe, but I just don't understand. You kids are so popular around here, who would want to ruin the show?

Lisa : I guess the show is cancelled now.

Johnny : No, no, we've worked too hard to just give in. Max, there must be something we can do to fix this.

Max : Well, I don't know Johnny, there's a lot of damage here...

Baby : We can clean it and fix it up can't we? We can get some of the other staff to help and...

Max : Baby, I'm afraid there's just too much work here.

Penny : Surely we can sort this out between us. We've overcome so many other problems between us, things that seemed unsolvable. All we need is an electrician and a few people who can sow the curtains and fix the stage, I'm sure we can do it.

Max: Well, I'll support you if you think you can do it. It's not going to look good for Kellermans if the show doesn't go on. We've done so much advertising.

Baby : We can do it Max, I know we can. Can't we, Johnny?

Johnny : It's worth a shot. [to himself] I just wish I knew who did this and why.

A/N : Please review and I'll post more as soon as I can


	7. PART 7

A/N : Thanx to; susan friedman, Satiana, Krysteen, Rhonda, Michelle, Shannon, for the latest reviews. Here is the seventh part...

(Disclaimer : see part 1) 

PART 7

__

In the main hall, Johnny, Baby, Billy, Lisa, Penny, Tommy and lots of staff members, are busy cleaning and fixing the stage, etc.

Billy : What time is it now?

Johnny : [annoyed] Ten minutes after you last asked, Billy.

Billy : Sorry I asked.

Baby : Just over two hours left until curtain up.

Lisa : Do you think we'll make it?

Penny : Well, it's looking promising. The stage is almost fixed, the lights are working again, your Mom is making a good job of sewing the curtains and with the amount of people in here cleaning it'll be done in no time.

__

Max enters.

Max : Wow, you kids have really worked hard. This place looks almost better than it did in the first place.

Baby : Thanks, Max. Yeah, it doesn't look too bad, does it?

Max : It looks wonderful. Hey, have you seen Neil around here?

Baby : No, I don't think so. Actually, I don't remember seeing him for a couple of days now.

Max : Between you and me he's been acting very strangely...but I'm sure he's fine.

Baby : Well, I better get back to work if we want this finished on time.

Max : Okay, Baby, I'll see you later.

__

An hour later...

Baby : Well, we did it.

Johnny : Yes, we did, and with an hour to go.

Baby : One more run through before the big event?

Johnny : Good idea. 

Baby : Billy! Lisa! Up to the practice room for a final rehearsal and to change into our costumes.

Penny : Me and Tommy are coming too.

Johnny : Hey Pen, where have you two been for the past hour?

Penny : I'll tell you later.

__

A few minutes later in the practice room...

Johnny : Okay, everybody ready?

Penny : Yes

Johnny : Penny? What are you doing?

Penny : You wanted to know what we've been doing for the last hour. Start the music and you'll find out.

Baby : You haven't...?

Billy : [puts music on]

__

Penny and Tommy dance the routine that they had been learning before, but without the lift that had injured them before. The music ends, they bow and the other four people applaud.

Lisa : That was great, but I guess that means we're redundant.

Penny : No, not at all. I thought, if you all agreed to it, we could all dance together.

Baby : What do you say Johnny? It's your call.

Johnny : I say, we're going to put on the best performance Kellerman's has ever seen.

In the main hall, it is now show time. Max is off stage with the six dancers.

Max : Where is that grandson of mine? He's supposed to be announcing you.

Lisa : [looks out into the hall] Oh my god, look at all the people out there.

Penny : Don't worry, you're gonna be fine. Just do it like we did in rehearsal.

Baby : Max, we're all ready when you are.

Max : Okay, I'll do the introduction. Doesn't look like Neil is going to turn up.

The six dancers get ready to go on as Max walks onto the stage to introduce them.

Max : Ladies and gentlemen, friends and guests, Kellermans Mountain Resort is proud to present a very special dance number. Choreographed by our own Johnny Castle and performed by six people who are very special to me and to this resort, will you please welcome Mr Johnny Castle & Miss Frances Housmann and friends, in 'Dance Magic'.

They all come onto the stage to perform he dance, Baby in a pink dress, Penny in red and Lisa in blue, and all the guys in black trousers and jackets with white shirts. Amazingly, Billy and Lisa get every move right and the whole performance is perfect. The crowd cheer and applaud on every complicated turn and lift made by Johnny & Baby and Penny & Tommy.

They all bow as the music ends.

The crowd applaud and cheer and Max walks back out onto the stage.

Max : [to dancers] Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. [to audience] Weren't they spectacular? [to Johnny] Johnny, would you like to say anything to the crowd.

Johnny : Thanks Max. Well folks, what can I say. I have never been as proud of myself or of my friends up here. We've worked really hard to make this a perfect performance and God knows we've needed to. A lot of you are probably wondering why there are six people on this stage instead of four. Well, I'd like to explain why that is...

Voice from crowd : Oh yes Johnny, do tell us why?

Johnny : [looks into the crowd] Neil?

Neil : Yeah, I wanna know why. [stands up, wobbling] I wanna know why you think that just because you're a dancer you can take over this place. Baby was going out with me until you came along and this resort was my territory...

Max : Neil sit down, you're drunk.

Neil : Yes, I am, and do you know why I'm drunk? I'll tell you, because it's a lot less painful than being sober and knowing that your life isn't worth living because of a guy like him [points at Johnny].

Johnny : That's enough Neil.

Neil : What's up? What, are you gonna hit me or something, like you hit Robbie Gould? Tell me Johnny why was that? Wasn't it because your 'friend' up there [points to Penny] managed to get herself pregnant by him? And your cousin, [points to Billy] well we all know he's useless and he's only employed here because of you.

Baby : Neil...

Neil : Oh look it's Frances 'Baby' Housmann. Y'know I don't know what you see in that loser [points at Johnny again]

Johnny : That's it! [jumps down from stage]

Baby : Johnny, no!

Johnny : [grabs Neil by the arm] Let's take this outside.

A/N : Just one part left now, which I will post very soon. In the meantime, all reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. PART 8

A/N : Here's the final part. Thanx to; Satiana, UKClaire, Solange Atira, Shannon, Kala4nea, HAA - for the recent reviews. Hope you like the ending to this.

(Disclaimer : see part 1)

PART 8

Johnny and, a very drunk, Neil, are just outside the door at the front of the main hall.

Neil : You know I could have you fired for dragging me around like this.

Johnny : Let's get a few things straight here, Neil. First, your grandfather owns this resort, not you. Second, my cousin does the job that he is paid to do and it doesn't matter how or why he got the job. Third, Penny is none of your business and neither is what happened with Robbie. And last, I am in love with Baby and she is nothing to do with you anymore.

Neil : You really think Baby loves you?

Johnny : No, Neil, I don't think she loves me, I know she does.

Neil : Y'know I thought she loved me. I thought I was wanted by people, respected by people, loved by people. I guess I was wrong about a lot of things.

Johnny : [sighs] Listen to me Neil, sometimes life isn't so good, I know, I've been there, but you just have to keep fighting until you get to a better place.

Neil : You sound like Baby.

Johnny : She's taught me a lot. She a very smart girl.

__

Baby appears behind Johnny.

Baby : Johnny?

Johnny : Baby, go back inside.

Baby : What's going on?

Neil : Baby, I'm sorry.

Baby : Sorry for what?

Neil : Ruining your big night, tonight.

Baby : Well, you didn't ruin it. We did the performance, it went down really well, I could have done without hearing your drunken rambling though.

Neil : No, no, no I don't mean my being drunk [laughs]

Johnny : What are you talking about Nail?

Neil : [laughs]

Johnny : I swear, if he doesn't stop laughing I'm gonna...

Baby : Johnny, it's not worth it. Neil, explain.

Neil : [suddenly serious] I sabotaged the hall.

Johnny : You? I'm gonna wring his neck [moves towards Neil]

Baby : No! Johnny, I told you he's not worth it! Let me talk to him, please, just go back inside and tell everyone that everything's okay.

__

Johnny goes back inside.

Baby : Neil, why did you do it?

Neil : I don't know. I just hate the fact that him and his cousin are so popular around here now, and, oh, I don't know.

Baby : Neil, I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and me, but I love Johnny, and it's not that he's more popular than you, not really. You're a nice guy Neil, or at least you could be if you tried. You were a nice guy when I first met you last year.

Neil : Yeah, but you still chose Castle over me.

Baby : It wasn't like that. Neil, I didn't choose him over you specifically. I just fell in love with him. It wasn't something I could control.

Neil : I understand and I'm really sorry that I tried to sabotage your dance tonight.

Baby : Well, no harm done, we managed to fix it, but I think your grandfather deserves an apology and an explanation.

Neil : I can't give him an explanation, Baby. He wouldn't understand.

Baby : He might understand more than you think. In the meantime, you might want to go drink some coffee.

Neil : Yeah, okay. [walks away]

Johnny : [comes back outside] Baby?

Baby : It's okay Johnny, I talked to him. He's okay, he was just having a rough time understanding what was going on in his life. You can understand that, can't you?

Johnny : I guess so, but he didn't handle it too well.

Baby : I think he will from now on.

Johnny : You're an incredible person, Frances Housmann. [puts his arms around her]

Baby : So are you, Johnny Castle. [puts her arms around him too]

Johnny : Now how about we get back in there. Max was trying to take everyone's attention off what was happening with Neil so he's got everyone on their feet and Penny and Tommy are doing the biggest dance lesson of their lives.

Baby : [laughs] then I guess we should get in there and help them.

Johnny : In a minute...[kisses her] I love you, Baby.

Baby : I know and I love you too. Now let's go help our friends with that 'dirty dancing' lesson.

Johnny : [faking annoyance] Baby...

Baby : I know, I know, I'm not supposed to call it that [laughs]

__

They walk back into the hall where everyone is dancing, Penny & Tommy, Lisa & Billy, Mr & Mrs Housmann, everybody is 'dirty dancing' just like they had the year before...

A/N : Please review and tell me if you liked the end or not.


End file.
